Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights
by Evil Bookworm
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Just read and review. NO FLAMES. Shounen-ai. KxR


Beyblade: **Dirty Dancing**

**Havana Nights**

**Disclaimer(?):I EvilBookworm don't own Beyblade or Dirty dancing:Havana Nights. So you can't sue**

**Warnings: AU ,Shounen-ai, some cussing,some girl parts will be played as boys and vice versa.**

**Chapter One:**

**Havana, Cuba:1958**

**"Get off me!" Rei whispered. He nudged his younger brother back to his own side of the limo. "You're going to be here awhile. You don't need to see everything right away".**

**"But this is so exciting!" Kevin climbed over Rei and peered out the window. "Why don't you just loosen up?".**

**Rei's dad aimed his movie camera toward them. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cuba!" he proclaimed with a grand swoop of his hand.**

**Rei rolled his eyes. His dad was lovable but embarrassing.**

**"My beautiful wife, Jeannie Kon, sees Havana for the first time," Dad announced.**

**Rei's mom, wearing a cotton floral print dress with a matching jacket, did a polite little shoulder shimmy for the camera. Her dark hair gleamed in the bright Havana sun.**

**'How can they all be so excited?' Rei wondered. 'Aren't they going to miss their friends? Don't they see how hard starting over is going to be?'.**

**"Presenting my youngest boy Kevin Kon!" Dad panned around the car to fifteen-year-old Kevin, who was too busy gawking out the window to notice.**

**"Wow! Look at those dresses!" Kevin exclaimed. He pointed his hand right past Rei's face to two women on a street corner. They were dancing and flirting with a couple of men. They sported orange-and-red dresses that were low cut with thin spaghetti straps.**

**Rei's eyes grew wide. 'Never mind the dresses', he thought, 'look at the way move!'.**

**The two women laughed and clapped to the music as thier feet traced out complicated steps. Their hips swiveled seductively-never losing the beat. **

**Rei turned away from the window. Whoever heard of dancing on the street, anyway.**

**'I wish we had never left St. Louis', he thought for the hundreth time that morning. 'Dad didn't have to transfer to Cuba-why couldn't we just stay where we were?'.**

**"And last but not least, my firstborn, Mr Rei Kon!" Dad announced in a big showbiz-style voice.**

**Rei turned his head away from the camera.**

**Dad cleared his throat a little. "Ohhh Reeeiiiii," he sang at him.**

**Rei glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Dad peeked out from behind the lens, waggled his eyebrows, and gave him a silly grin.**

**Rei gave in. He faced the camera, waved, and smiled slightly. 'Just once-for him,' he thought. 'He always tries so hard to make us happy.'**

**"This job in Cuba is such a boost for your father's career," his mom explained. "Things are going to be better here-for all of us."**

**'Not for me,' Rei thought.**

**In St. Louis he was number one in his class, had a nice group of friends, and less than one year left of high school.**

**Now he would spend the rest of senior year and the summer afterward in Havana-until she packed, left her family, and went of to college.**

**'I feel like I'm in exile,' Rei lamenated. 'Everything is different here.'**

**Cuba certainly looked different from anything he had seen. The streets were lined with colorful buildings-pink and yellow, with red trim highlighting the fancy details. There were many different types of trees lining the streets and squares they passed, but most impressive were the tall graceful palms planted in the middle of the wider avenues.**

**Even though it was colorful, Rei thought Cuba looked just a little tired. Some of the paint was peeling. The buildings were in need of a fresh coet, and there was graffiti on many of the walls. ABAJO LA DICTADURA. Rei read the words scrawled in red paint. He wondered what they meant. 'When I learn Spanish I'll be able to figure it out,' he assured himself.**

**"Listen to that music!" Kevin squealed. His head bounced as he bopped to the beat.**

**Rei couldn't help but listen. It seemed like there was some kind of music on every corner, wether it was a group of men playing drums, a woman singing as she walked along the street, or radios blaring the local rythms.**

**Everywhere he looked , Rei saw people of different colors. Black, brown, white, and Asian talking, walking, all mixed together. That was different from St. - Louis, too.**

**The Cuban soldiers patrolled the streets slowly, their faces expressionless as they watched the people. They seemed a little scary, like sharks swimming among schools of smaller fish.**

**Behind it all were the occasional glimpses of the ocean. It was the prettiest, bluest water Rei had ever seen: deep and rich fading to a light greenish color as it ran up the sand. The sound of the crashing surf calmed him as he watched the waves break on the beach.**

**Their limo turned up a rock-lined drive and pulled through a white stone gate. Rei gasped when he caught sight of the Oceana Hotel-his family's home for the next year.**

**The front of the twenty-story building was made of white stone and marble, decided out with ornate columns and archways. There were little flower gardens everywhere, adding a splash of color to the grounds.**

**"Wow! It's beautiful," Kevin whispered.**

**Rei and his family left the car and stepped inside the hotel lobby. Crystal chandeliers sparkled overhead. A wide, dark wooden staicase curved elegantly upward from the lobby to the second floor.**

**Ther was music here, too, but it was American music-an instrumental version of Elvis Presley's "Don't Be Cruel." 'At least that seems familiar,' Rei thought.**

**"Not to shabby." Bert Kon put his arm around Kevin's shoulders. "See, Kitten," he said to Rei, "I told you you'd like it."**

**Rei knew he was trying to encourage him. But he just felt overwhelmed. Was she really supposed to live here? In a hotel? Nothing felt like home.**

**The hotel manager arrived to show them to their suite. Inside, it was just as elegant as the rest of the hotel.**

**'This place is so fancy I'll be afraid to make a mess in my room,' Rei realized, feeling a little desperate.**

**His thoughts were shattered by a squeal from Kevin.**

**"Hey!" he called from the balcony. "Look at all the kids by the pool! Can I go out?"**

**The hotel manager smiled. "Our pool is the grandest on the entire island you know. Our young guests seem to enjoy it quite a bit."**

**"Yes, you can go ," Mom said, "as long as you promise to stay on hotel property."**

**"I assure you, Senora, our international guests are secure anywhere in the city," the manager said quickly.**

**Bert frowned. "Your mother's right, boys. You've got tobe careful. There are rebels out there trying to overthrow President Batista."**

**"Rebels?" Kevin asked. "Why?"**

**"Some people feel the government's corrupt. They want their freedom," Bert explained.**

**"Senor, that is just propoganda," the manager chimed in. "There's no revolution here."**

**"The boys should not go into town alone," a woman contradicted in a heavy Spanish accent.**

**Rei turned and saw her. She was small, pretty, and wearing a maid's uniform. She stood quietly, just inside the doorway.**

**The manager pressed his lips together for a moment, looking hard at the woman before he recovered his smile. "This is Yolanda," he said. "Dial six and she will clean your rooms or provide any service you might need."**

**"You mean we don't even have to clean our rooms? This place is amazing!" Kevin cheered. He grabbed his suitcase and charged toward his bedroom. "I'm changing into my trunks now!"**

**Rei shot a smile at Yolonda, trying to make for his brother's rudeness. Yolanda smiled back, then turned and followed the manager out the door of the suite.**

**Rei stepped onto the balcony to take in the view. A group of teenage boys and girls sat around a large pool, relaxing on lounge chairs. They flirted with the boys and girls passing by, and ordered round after round of tall, cold drinks. The uniformed waiters scurried around them attending to thier every wish.**

**Watching them from above, Rei could tell that this was the popular clique. A group he never fit in back home.**

**A moment later Kevin left the suit. Rei watched the pool area, and soon his brother came into view. He walked right up to the group of boys and girls and took a seat alongside them.**

**Rei knew in his heart he could never be that fearless.**

**'I have less than one year to get through' , he reminded himslf. 'I don't really need to make friends while I'm here- just finish senior year so I can go away to college'.**

**Rei's mom stepped out onto the balcony. "We're here," she said putting her arm around Rei's shoulder. "All the sulking in the world won't get you back to St. Louis.**

**Rei gave his mother a wan smile."I know." He turned and picked up book. At least he could have some peace in his room while he read.**

**But his mother placed a hand lightly between his shoulder blades and gently pushed him in the direction of the door. "Go outside now, " she instructed. "Please."**

**Stepping into the hot sun, Rei realized he hadn't taken the time to change. He was still wearing his traveling clothes- a plaid shirt with a high collar, black dress pants, and a sweater buttoned only at the neck. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his back- right where his mother had placed his hand to push him out the door. Why hadn't he changed his clothes?**

**' Oh well, ' Rei thought, 'too late now.'**

**Rei surveyed the group of boys and girl's she had seen from the balcony. There was four boys and two girls sitting with Kevin- and they were surronding one black haired boy.**

**'Obviously the ringleader', Rei thought as he looked at the boy's daring speedo(A/N My story so they have speedos during this time). All the membersof the group were tan, all them looked comfortable together, and none of them looked welcomig.**

**As he drew closer to them, he could hear them talking.**

**"This is Cuba," the black haired boy said, laughing. "Nobody cares what you do around here."**

**"Really?" Kevin asked.**

**The black haired boy nodded. " Ian's parents walked into thier bedroom and found him and Spencer together. And _they_ apologized for interrupting!"**

**Everyone laughed. The black haired boy glanced over his shoulder at the boy sitting slightly behind the group.**

**"Lee, I thought you promised to stop spreading rumors about your friends," the boy said.**

**Oh, Micheal. I'm just showing the new boy the ropes," the blacked hair boy said. "Why spoil my fun?"**

**Rei looked at Micheal he was stunning. So stunning he couldn't help staring a little. He wore plaid Bermuda shorts and no shirt, showing off his tanned, muscular frame. He had reddish brown hair covered by a baseball cap and warm brown eyes.**

_**TBC**_

_**well here is the first chapter hope you liked it. NO FLAMES PLEASE. or i will feed them to dranzer.**_

_**EvilBookworm ;)**_


End file.
